CSPP
by Jib
Summary: The Collective Stupidity Property of People. Another theory from Tim


The Collective Stupidity Property of People  
  
Has it ever puzzled you why individual people are smart, yet a large group of people make horrible errors in judgment? Take for example wars. Taken on an individual basis, two people will not randomly begin firing upon each other upon sight. Yet when two countries gather tons of civilians and point them at the other country's civilians who have also been gathered, the two factions will fire relentlessly upon one another without hesitation. Or take for example congress. Each state elects who they consider competent individuals to go to Washington and compile their thoughts with other competent individuals. Yet when the cabal gathers, nothing gets accomplished, or that which does get accomplished serves no practical or desirable purpose for the people they have sworn to represent. Well, for those of you who had wondered about such phenomena, then you've just found your answer. It's called: The Collective Stupidity Property of People. All people are born with a certain amount of stupidity that will stick with them all their lives. Some people have a much more pronounced stupidity trait than others. Some peoples' level of stupidity is so incredibly high, it becomes audible in their regular speech patterns. Such people are regarded as airheads or ditzes. Some people experience physical discomfort from the sound of unnaturally high stupidity, hence the expression, "So stupid it hurts." However, these are just the most noteworthy cases of ingrained stupidity. To a degree, every human born to date possesses stupidity. Normally, competent individuals can overcome this handicap by utilizing enough brain power to null the stupidity out. But stupidity can be a dangerous thing when released. It has long been theorized that people have a sort of psychic connection with one another. A sort of network between people that we have yet to learn how to harness properly. Stupidity runs rampant on such a network. When multiple people are close together, their stupidity pools together at points of proximity.  
  
Three people are passing nearby. Person A, B, and C. A being less stupid, B slightly more, and C the most. The point between A and B is moderately stupid as its proximity to two less stupid people minimizes the effect. The point between B and C is more stupid as it is bounded by the more stupid beings of B and C. The point where all three intersect is the epicenter of the circles, also known as the danger zone.  
  
As can be noted by the diagram, areas of overlap of 'stupidity spheres' are more prone to stupidity. Any person in one of those zones would immediately have their stupidity increased exponentially as a reaction to the sheer stupidity of the zone. As that person's stupidity sphere increases, more areas of overlap occur, creating more and more danger zones. The many spheres will forge into one giant one if allowed to sit for long enough, creating stupidity equilibrium. When this state is achieved, all individuals' intelligence has dropped by an amount proportional to the strength of the overall sphere, regardless of their starting intelligence. It is easy to see how a large group interaction can quickly become a broiling pit of idiocy if packed closely enough together. Indeed, one wrong step, and a person could become assimilated into the collective stupidity. Certain conditions enlarge stupidity spheres a great deal. To achieve minimum stupidity, please avoid the following situations: Sleepiness - There is a point at night known as stupid-o'clock. If you find yourself still awake at this point, retreat to bed immediately! You'll recognize this hour by the laughter erupting from you at stupid jokes. Darkness - Darkness is a major factor for stupidity increasing to dangerous levels. When dark enough, the brain automatically shuts down to avoid hazardous situations to itself. Alcohol - Without a doubt, this is the only self-induced stupidity increase. Ignorance is bliss is the idea, and stupidity is the only way to achieve the goal. Sports congregations - Cultist gatherings where intelligent people induce stupidity through alcohol. The proximity of attendants to one another creates an enormous sphere of stupidity, slowing the traffic through the entire city. For best protection from stupidity, it is advisable to lock oneself away in a room, avoiding human contact for the rest of your life. Should you choose to ignore this advice, be warned: you will witness several acts of stupidity in your lifetime. Venturing into the regular world means that you are doomed to experience and take part in mass stupidity at some point. Don't be surprised, but always be on guard. Stupid people are out there, waiting to add you to their numbers. 


End file.
